Cyberbully
by Shaddowwww
Summary: Cyberbully the Movie, Inuyasha style! Kagome Higurashi is added into a group chat on Shikon, thanks to her crush, InuYasha. He even seems to like her! But because of this, she has managed to get on the bad side of Kikyo Sanada - the most popular girl in school. What happens when Kikyo schemes to make Kagome's life miserable? {Rated T for suicidal content. I own nothing.}
1. Kagome's Birthday

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **This FanFiction is based off the movie "Cyberbully". So I own nothing, neither the movie or Inuyasha characters.**_

 _ **In case anything is unclear, here are the characters:**_

 _Kagome Higurashi : Taylor Hillridge_

 _Inuyasha Takahashi : Scott Ozsik_

 _Sango Taijiya : Samantha Caldone_

 _Ayame : Cheyenne Mortenson_

 _Kikyo Sanada : Lindsay Fordyce_

 _Souta Higurashi : Eric Hillridge_

 _Mrs. Higurashi : Kris Hillridge_

 _Miroku : Miroku_

 _ **That being said, please enjoy! Cyberbully, Inuyasha style! XD**_

* * *

 _ *****_ _ **CYBERBULLY**_ _ *****_

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

Kagome hugged her mother with all of her strength. "Thank you _so much!_ "

It was Kagome's 17th birthday, and her mother had decided to get her the computer that she had wanted for so long.

"This computer is yours, and your father and I have no control over it," Kagome's mother said. "On one condition. You may not share private information, and you may not gain access to any inappropriate websites."

"Got it, Mom," Kagome said hastily, before she and her best friends, Sango and Ayame, raced up into her room, giggling.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I can't believe she's 17 already."

Souta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Mom. Now she'll have even _more_ authority over me."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.

* * *

"Kagome! You _have_ to make a Shikon account!" Ayame squealed. **(A.N.: Stupid, I know, but i couldn't come up with anything else. Don't judge.)**

Kagome thought about it. "I guess," she said. "Yeah… yeah, in fact, I'll do just that."

Kagome quickly created an account for the website. "There."

She saved her information, and she and her friends immediately began to get lost in conversation, when...

 _Ding._

Kagome perked up, snatching her computer.

 _A friend request from Inuyasha Takahashi._

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha. _The_ Inuyasha wanted to become _her_ friend?

Ayame and Kagome both squeal at each other. But Sango was _not_ having it.

"Kagome," Sango said firmly to her best friend, "you know as well as I that Inuyasha will only use you for… _that._ What he says will never be truthful. He wants you to simply toss you aside like a piece of garbage."

"T-that's not true, Sango! He's not _that_ heartless!"

"You don't know that! He most likely is!"

"And you don't know that, either! You're just flinging around accusations like you know what the heck is going on!"

The two girls glared at each other.

"You're hopeless," Sango snapped. "But fine. If you want to have your heart played by a ruthless fuckboy, go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Sango!" Ayame gasped at Sango's choice of words.

"What?" Sango looked at her, irritated. "Are you saying that you don't agree with me? Kagome's heart is gonna be crushed."

"Whatever," Kagome cut in, equally as irritated. "It doesn't matter. Let's forget about this already. You guys have to go soon, anyways."

The girls agreed, bidding each other goodbye as they went their own separate ways.

Neither of them expected the hell that was soon to break loose.

* * *

The next day, Kagome stood at her locker, closing it, before finding herself face to face with none other than Inuyasha Takahashi.

She immediately blushed, looking down. Inuyasha simply smirked at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied, as calmly as she could. Which was next to impossible. Inuyasha _was_ her crush, after all. And unfortunately, no matter what he did to girls, she'd still like him.

"So, what do you need?" Kagome asked carefully.

Inuyasha flashed her a dazzling grin before saying, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to be added into a group conversation."

"Sure," she said. "Who's in it?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, to be honest," he said sheepishly. "People are just being added all over the place."

"And you wanted me to be added… why?"

Inuyasha turned a little red at her question, finding himself speechless. ' _Come on, you can do better than this, Inuyasha,'_ he thought to himself.

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "I guess I just wanted to get to know you better."

Kagome smiled up at him, and he felt his heart flutter wildly for a second.

"Thanks," she said softly, before flouncing away to catch up with her friends.

Inuyasha didn't even try to hide that adorable, dopey grin that lit up his face, and threw a hand bashfully into his long, silver hair.

* * *

 _Kagome Higurashi has been added to this conversation._

Kagome was extremely pleased with herself, but for some reason, Kikyo Sanada, the most popular girl in tenth grade, was not.

She was continuously getting all up in Kagome's face.

 _Kikyo Sanada: Who the hell invited Kagome to this conversation, huh?_

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: What's wrong with inviting Kagome?_

 _Kikyo Sanada: What! Do you like her or something?_

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: What? No! I just thought it would be nice._

' _Of course he thought it would be nice,'_ Kagome thought to herself sadly. _'It was not an action out of affection.'_

 _Miroku: Guys, break it up, will you? It would be nice to have another beauty in this conversation…_

 _Sango Taijiya: Miroku, you pervert! You better not be planning to hit on her or anything!_

 _Miroku: I mean, what?_

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: You better not put your filthy hands on Higurashi, you lecher._

 _Kikyo Sanada: Will you stop getting so protective of her, Inu? She's not even pretty._

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Says you.'_

 _Sango Taijiya: First off all, Kikyo, Kagome IS pretty, okay? And second, he's not getting protective of anyone. So lay off._

 _Kikyo Sanada: And who do you think you are, you little pest?_

 _Sango Taijiya: I'm a human being, not a pest, thank you very much._

 _*Kikyo Sanada has signed out.*_

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: I hate that bitch. I don't know why she even bothers._

 _Kagome Higurashi: You guys realize I was reading everything, right?_

 _Sango Taijiya: Hi, Kagome!_

 _Miroku: Well… shit._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: Yo, Kags. Ignore Kikyo. She hates you for some reason._

 _Kagome Higurashi: Oh, really now! I wonder, what made that so obvious?_

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: Oh, shut up, wench._

Kagome felt her eye twitch.

 _Kagome Higurashi: What did you just call me?_

 _Sango Taijiya: Okay guys, that's enough fighting for one day._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: LMAO, says you. You're the one who was totally trying to get Kikyo riled up._

 _Sango Taijiya: Shut up, dog-boy. Anyways, gotta go now. See ya._

 _Kagome Higurashi: Bye, Sango._

 _*Sango Taijiya has signed out.*_

 _Miroku: Well, now that Sango's left, I guess I'll go too. See you guys._

 _*Miroku has signed out.*_

 _Kagome Higurashi: Thanks for inviting me, Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: Yeah, no problem. See ya._

 _*Kagome Higurashi has signed out.*_

Inuyasha smiled to himself. _'She's got some spunk, I gotta give her that.'_

He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.


	2. Hate

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

Kikyo's eyes flashed. Ugh. That little girl? Does she not know the boundaries and rules around here?

"Yo, Kags."

Kikyo could feel herself getting even more upset. ' _How dare he give her a nickname? Nicknames are reserved for me and me alone!'_ she thought hatefully.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, really," Kagome replied. Inuyasha smirked down at her.

' _There he goes again,'_ Kikyo found herself growling under her breath. ' _Doing another thing that's only reserved for me!'_

And as Inuyasha and Kagome walked together down the hall, laughing, Kikyo found herself consumed by jealousy.

"I'll personally make that little bitch's life a living hell," she vowed. "And no one, not even Inuyasha, can stop me."

With that, she turned and stalked away.

* * *

Kagome could _not_ believe her luck.

Inuyasha Takahashi was actually talking to her now. And he was certainly the gentleman, too. But as she stayed with him, Sango's warning popped into her mind.

She shook her head, and walked into her classroom, Inuyasha right behind her.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, after school was let out, Kagome received a friend request from a guy named Naraku, who went to another school, Onigumo High.

They began talking. Naraku had asked her lots of questions, like where she went to school, the names of her friends, and more.

Eventually getting annoyed with his prodding, Kagome logged off.

* * *

Kagome logged back on the next morning, and she immediately noticed something was wrong.

She had gotten a lot of hate.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered, trying not to read her peers' hateful comments.

She searched around her account a bit, and realized the issue.

She had been hacked. By who, she had no idea, but they had changed a few things.

Her bio, which used to read, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi", now read, "im such a naughty girl i need to be spanked ;)".

Kagome gasped, and she decided to read through the comments.

Some of them were short, curt, and simple.

" _Slut"_

" _Whore"_

" _Freak"_

" _Bitch"_

" _Prositute"_

But some were more detailed, and those hurt the most.

" _lmao who knew Higurashi was such a whore"_

" _She gives me cancer LMAO"_

" _Fuckin whore, kys"_

" _Bitch go drink bleach"_

" _Piece of shit ahaha"_

" _So, are you pregnant yet?"_

None of her friends stuck up for her. Not even Inuyasha.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she cried.

 _Ding._

Kagome's head shot up. It was a new comment, from none other than Kikyo Sanada.

" _You're such a whore. Stealing the one person I've ever loved. You slut, you better watch yourself. I mean goddamn, anyone who ever loved you was obviously wrong. And Inuyasha hates you, by the way. He's just using you. Me, on the other hand, he'd never use me. I mean, I'm better than everyone."_

Kagome could only roll her eyes. _What a disgraceful bitch._

"I don't believe I'm stealing anything from you. In fact, I wouldn't want to steal anything from a bitch like you anyway," she typed.

* * *

 _"I don't believe I'm stealing anything from you. In fact, I wouldn't want to steal anything from a bitch like you anyway."_

Kikyo laughed out loud. Did this naive little kid not know who she was?

She took a few minutes to calm herself before replying.

"You just try too hard. It physically hurts me to see how pathetic you actually are."

 _"Aw, poor baby. You gonna be okay?"_

Kikyo snarled a bit.

"Bitch, did you know everyone hates you as much as you hate yourself?"

 _"Dear me, I'm so offended."_

Kikyo gasped.

"You know what? I'm done with you, Kagome Higurashi."

" _We've only been talking for two minutes."_

Kikyo glared at her computer and typed furiously.

"You are a living joke and a fucking _tragedy_ of a human being. You deserve nothing but failure and misery in life, and I hope you watch whatever few 'loved' ones you have rot to death in front of you before you drown in your own shit."

There was no response.

 _Kagome Higurashi has logged out._

Kikyo smirked to herself.

* * *

Kagome slammed her computer closed.

"I can't believe she said that to me," she whispered.

 _I'm so scared._

 _I don't want to go to school tomorrow._


	3. The Hacker

When Kagome went back to school, she walked into the building with her head down.

"Kagome?"

Her head didn't shoot up like Sango and Ayame expected it to. She raised it weakly. Her smile didn't light up the whole room like it used to. Kagome didn't smile. Not a bit. Not even a hint of a smile.

Last night, everything that everyone had said to her - right to her face - came crashing down on her, and she couldn't take it.

"Kagome, is this about what happened on Shikon last night?" Ayame asked her.

Kagome stiffened.

Sango sighed. "It is, isn't it? You shouldn't listen to what they have to say."

Kagome turned to her friends, and she burst into tears.

Sango threw her arms around her, and Ayame did the same. "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"W-what did I d-do to deser-ve t-this?" Kagome sobbed. "I-is this Ka-arma? Wh-at did I-I d-do?"

Sango pulled her closer. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know, Kagome."

Kagome responded by sobbing harder. "They… t-they told m-me to k-k-kill myself."

Ayame gasped.

Sango stiffened. "I know, I saw."

Kagome pushed out of her friend's grasp. "Then why didn't you _do_ anything?"

Sango sighed. "I had to go to bed, okay? It's not my fault I have a strict bedtime."

Kagome glared at the floor. _Oh really?_ she thought. _Is your bedtime sooo strict to the point where your parents forbid you to stick up for your best friend, who is being verbally attacked on the internet?_

But she didn't say anything.

Sango sighed again.

"Come on, guys," Ayame said softly. "Let's get you cleaned up, Kagome."

The girls nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Kagome proceeded to wash off her face.

She looked perfectly fine once again, as if she had not been crying at all.

And then _they_ came in.

Kikyo snickered as she saw Kagome.

"Look," she said to her friends. "It's the little tramp who wanted to get spanked."

The girls chuckled and gave Kagome a sickly sweet smile.

"So _you're_ the slut," one of them said. "You certainly don't look like the type, wearing those baggy clothes."

Kagome and her friends attempted to scurry out of the bathroom, but failed as three of Kikyo's friends blocked their way out.

 _Shit._

They laughed at the trio's helpless expressions.

"You," Kikyo said to Kagome, "are nothing but a worthless little bitch who should go fuck herself."

She turned to Sango. "You're nothing more than a fucking failure."

It was Ayame's turn now. "And you're a skank. You're not even a follower- you're a slut, too."

Ayame's eyes filled with tears. "You little bitch, I hate you!"

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "Who cares? You're a little no-one. Everyone loves me. I'm _sooo_ popular!" she gushed.

Ayame's face was streaked with tears, her body tightening with silent sobs. Sango was different- she was furious, and it didn't take anyone with eyes to see that.

Kagome, on the other hand, felt as if she was shrinking to the size of a mouse.

"Come on, girls," Kikyo said, and Kagome felt her body sag with relief. "Let's leave these losers alone - we've got better things to do, anyway."

Kikyo tossed her head toward the exit, and she and her evil little gang left the bathroom.

There was deadly silence in the bathroom after that. The tension was electrifying.

Ayame broke it and stormed out, Sango ran after her, and Kagome reluctantly followed, not wanting to be left behind alone, but not wanting to go out into crowds.

"Ayame!" she called. Kagome called Ayame's name again, but she refused to comply.

"Ayame!" she said again. Ayame finally turned around, hurt evident in her gaze.

"No one's ever called me a skank before," she said softly. Kagome sucked in a breath sharply.

"I'm sorry, Ayame," Kagome said, confused as to why she was even apologizing, but she did anyway. "You never got involved - you didn't deserve her harsh words."

"As if that'll do anything," Ayame grumped. "She's after you anyway. Good luck, because I'm not gonna help you."

"What?" Kagome didn't know whether to feel betrayed, scared, or confused.

Ayame's head rose slightly, bravely. "I said, _no one's ever called me a skank before._ I'd like to keep it that way and not be called that again. And if it means to stop being seen with you, so be it."

With that, Ayame walked away.

"I can't believe you," Kagome called after her. "You're not gonna stick up for me, for the ridiculous prospect of someone calling you a 'skank' again? You're gonna leave me all alone?"

Ayame didn't stop walking as she replied, "Yeah. The thing is, though, is that you're being selfish. I'm protecting myself."

Kagome faltered. _W-what? I'm being… selfish? But…_

"Don't worry about her," Sango said slowly. "I'll… um, talk her into stopping… whatever she's doing."

But Kagome was not fooled. She knew Sango felt the same way, but was too polite to say anything about the matter.

"A-alright," Kagome said, her voice shaking. She offered Sango a weak smile, who nodded and walked away.

Kagome ran into the first place she could think of - the Janitor's closet - and stayed there for the rest of her free period.

She didn't see Sango or Ayame for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kagome yawned when she woke up. _Damn. I have school again today._ She did not want to run into Ayame or Sango. Or, worse, Kikyo.

There was talking downstairs, and it did not seem like good, casual talk. It sounded as if someone was being scolded.

Curious but wary, Kagome got ready and went downstairs, questioning her mom what the commotion was about.

Ms. Higurashi didn't reply, just glared at Souta and said, "You need to be the one to tell her, not me."

Souta sighed and said, "I'm the hacker."

At first, Kagome was confused. "What?"

Her younger brother fidgeted and repeated with difficulty, "I'm the hacker. The one who changed your bio on Shikon."

Kagome's hand slapped over her mouth.

"You little twerp!" she screamed. "You cost me my friends, my pride, my confidence, my self-esteem, my good life, my-"

"Kagome, calm down!" her mother said sternly.

"How dare you tell me to calm down!" Kagome's voice only strained a bit higher. "He freaking hacked into my Shikon account, and now everyone's after me, calling me a slut!"

 _The most popular girl in school is even after me! For "stealing her man"!_ she added in her head.

"That doesn't matter," Ms. Higurashi said. "You called Kikyo a bitch."

Kagome could only gape at her mother. "And what about what _she_ said to _me?_ "

"You were intentionally irritating her, trying to get her to fight back. In which case, she did, and that's why you're hurt right now."

Kagome fell silent, knowing her mother was right.

"But _still!_ She still said some inexcusable things! How do you expect me to deal with that, laugh it off? She called me a disgrace and told me to kill myself!"

She turned to her brother. "And _you!_ " she shouted. "This is all your fault! You're such a jerk! If you hadn't put such disgusting, disgraceful crap in my bio, this wouldn't be happening. Now everyone thinks I'm a prostitute, and they're all after me! What did you think was gonna happen? Was this supposed to be some sort of joke? Well, guess what, Souta? I hate to break it to you, but _no one's laughing!"_

Souta looked at the floor, guilty. "I'm _sorry,_ sis."

Kagome glared at him. "'Sorry' is _not_ going to make up for what you've done!"

"Kagome-" her mother began, but was cut off. Kagome was already stomping out the door.

 _I don't know how much longer I can take this._


	4. I Can't Like Her, Can I?

**Again: I don't own anything. i cri every tiem.**

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome kept her head down and didn't respond to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what's wrong? I saw what happened on Shik-"

She whirled around. "I don't want to talk about that. If you don't believe me, fine. But it's the fucking truth!"

Inuyasha took a step closer to her. "I _know_ it's the truth!" he told her. "You're not a slut, I know that. I'm sorry for what happened. You never deserved that."

Kagome looked up at him, eyes locking with his. And then, unexpectedly, she burst into tears.

Inuyasha pulled her to him, hugging her protectively. For a few minutes, they just stood there, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms, when…

"Hey, Inuyashaaaa!" Kikyo stepped in, drawing out Inuyasha's name. Kagome almost cringed at the look she gave him. Was it supposed to be creepy or seductive? Kagome didn't know, and she definitely didn't want to stick around to find out, either.

"Can you not?" Inuyasha asked her snidely. "Kagome and I are in the middle of something. So we'd both really appreciate it if you just... you know..."

He coughed, making his intention totally clear.

But Kikyo, like the airhead she is, did not take the hint.

"Come on, Yashie!" she squealed, yanking Kagome's arms from him, and shoving her away before stepping into Inuyasha's side. "We have stuff to do without this little whore."

Inuyasha's ear twitched angrily at her words.

"Stop it, Kikyo," Kagome said softly. "Don't.. please don't call me a whore."

Kikyo laughed. "And you think you have control over me why?"

She slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome felt her temper flare instantly. She straightened and glared at her rival, saying, "You know, I barely felt that. _Barely_."

"Don't you fucking touch her ever again!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kikyo flinched slightly before glaring at Kagome and stomping off.

Inuyasha stuck his middle finger up at Kikyo's retreating figure and turned to Kagome.

"Come on, Kags. Let's go," he said. "We've got better things to do, and you don't need _her_ in your life anymore."

* * *

After school, both Inuyasha and Kagome went their respective ways and opened up their laptops.

Inuyasha waited patiently for hell to break loose while Kagome read all her new notifications.

The ones at the beginning were _hurtful_ , but then they seemed to get less harsh until they stopped altogether.

After looking around a bit in confusion, Kagome finally understood why.

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: Kagome didn't even do anything wrong. Whoever the hell this hacker is, they sure don't have a life if they're gonna hack into some innocent person's account. And all of you who are smothering shit all over her face - grow the fuck up, will you? You guys believe every little fucking thing you hear, and it's disgusting. You don't even_ know _her, yet you are telling her to kill herself? Some piece of shit you are. Don't even think about continuing your little rants on her page, got it? Or I'll personally make your life hell. Don't fuckin think I won't._

Kagome smiled to herself, and sent Inuyasha a private message.

* * *

 _Ding!_

Inuyasha sat up instantly, surprised and happy to see that the notification was a message from Kagome.

 _Kagome Higurashi: Hey, Inuyasha, I was just reading your message about me. Thanks for standing up for me- it really means a lot. See you tomorrow:)_

Inuyasha grinned. _It means a lot to her…_

He replied to her, asking if she found out who the hacker was.

 _Kagome Higurashi: Yeah._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: Well? Are you gonna tell me?_

 _Kagome Higurashi: I don't know if I'm… supposed to._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Kagome Higurashi: It means that I might get into trouble if I tell you._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: Well… alright. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay?_

 _Kagome Higurashi: Thanks, Inuyasha. I really appreciate that, as well as you being here for me._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi: Keh. Whatever, wench._

Kagome smiled to herself. _No matter what he says to me, it's never meant to be mean._

And Inuyasha smiled to himself as well. _She's so adorable… what!_

His cheeks burned with that thought he just had of Kagome.

 _I can't…_ like _her, can I?_

Then he rethought that.

 _On second thought… yes, I can._


	5. Naraku

_Naraku: Hey, Kagome._

 _Kagome Higurashi: Oh, hey._

 _Naraku: So, how was school today?_

 _Kagome Higurashi: Good, thanks. How about you?_

 _Naraku: Eh. Boring. Learned nothing._

 _Kagome Higurashi: Yeah. Me, too._

 _Naraku: So, any drama going on?_

 _Kagome Higurashi: No. None._

 _Naraku: You sure about that? I can see your wall, you know, and it's not such a big secret that you're getting a lot of hate. It's all over school._

Kagome raised an eyebrow suspiciously. _Suddenly… I don't think this guy is who he says he is…_

 _Kagome Higurashi: My school, or your school?_

Naraku seemed to think about his response.

 _Naraku: My school, sorry. Typo._

 _Kagome Higurashi: Yeah, that's fine. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later._

 _Naraku: Alright. Check out my page, btw._

 _Kagome Higurashi: Okay…? I'll see you._

Kagome clicked on Naraku's profile, and what she saw was _horrifying._

It was the bio. _It's_ always _the bio!_ Kagome thought to herself hatefully. _I'm really starting to hate bios!_

Naraku's bio read:

" _Kagome Higurashi is the biggest slut in the world. We hooked up last night and she gave me an STD. LMAO who has she been fucking?"_

And just when she thought matters couldn't get any worse, she scrolled down to see that Naraku had tagged _every single person in her school._

Kagome didn't think.

She didn't think about how abnormal it was for Naraku, a stranger, to know who was attending her school. She didn't think about who Naraku really was.

All she thought about was, _My life is officially hell._

Not knowing what to do, she burst into another round of tears.

* * *

"Thank God!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he sat up. "No school!"

It was Sunday, and he was having a good day.

 _Ding!_

 _Dingdingdingdingding!_

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the irritating alerts, his eyebrows scrunching together in a scowl that Kagome would have called adorable.

He walked over to his computer, clicked on his notifications…

And was overcome with anger.

 _Naraku: Kagome Higurashi is the biggest slut in the whole world. We hooked up last night and she gave me an STD. LMAO who has she been fucking?_

Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

 _First of all, she fucked with this Naraku guy? Why? What has gotten into her? Second, why the fuck is he saying this shit about her? Third, Kagome isn't a slut, she wouldn't give people STDs._ _**She doesn't fucking have any!**_ _...right?_

Inuyasha threw both hands into his hair and pulled. "What the hell should I do?"

Should he side with Naraku? He growled at his own thought. Hell no. He wouldn't side with someone who betrayed her. Even if… even if he felt like Kagome had betrayed _him,_ he couldn't let her hurt anymore than she must be hurting already.

Plus, he _liked_ her. A lot. Despite those rumors, he's _not_ the kind of guy who'd abandon his crush without any solid proof first. He wasn't gonna believe what those people said until he heard it from Kagome herself.

It was decided.

* * *

By Monday, Kagome had become even more silent than usual. She never saw Ayame or Sango. It was almost as if they had forgotten about her. It hurt.

She sighed to herself, not even caring anymore. She didn't feel anything, as weird as it may sound. She knew she should be hurting, she knew she should care that people were throwing paper at her that read "slut" or "whore" or "kill yourself". After all, she picked them all up, read them over and over and over, and stuffed them in her backpack. But she didn't care. She didn't feel anything. She felt… flat.

Inuyasha bounded up to her. "Hey, Kagome," he said.

"Hi," she responded, her voice shaking. Inuyasha winced at how broken she sounded.

Kagome, not intending for her voice to sound like so, cleared her throat. "How was your weekend?" she asked her friend.

He shrugged. "Alright."

But then he just _had_ to go and bring it up.

"I'm here for you, okay?" he said softly. "That Naraku dick is a waste of your time."

Kagome turned to him. "Thanks," she replied. "I… know he's a waste of time… but…"

"But don't you think it's a bit weird?" Inuyasha cut in after her voice trailed off. "How he knew everyone in our school."

Kagome thought about it, then nodded. "I think… I don't think this Naraku guy is who he says he is… and because of that, I'm scared."

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "Scared? Of what? Why?"

Kagome wrung her hands and traced an invisible square on the floor with her foot nervously, shyly. "I'm scared… because I don't know who he is. He could be anyone- it could be Kikyo, it could be one of her friends, it could be a pedophile who did some research… it could… it could be Sango… or Ayame… or… it… it could" - she swallowed hard - "it could be… you."

 _She thinks… she thinks I'm Naraku?_ Inuyasha thought. "I'd never do that to you," he protested.

But Kagome just looked away. "That's what they'd all say," she replied softly. "I don't know who to trust anymore. I don't know what to do anymore."

 _Now she doesn't trust me,_ Inuyasha thought. _Great._ Now _how will I ever be able to be there for her?_

"Listen to me," he said, and he cupped Kagome's face with one of his hands, making her face him. " _I'd_ _never do that to you._ I'm gonna be _here_ for you. I will never abandon you. What they're doing… it's sick. I'm doing the best I can, okay?"

Kagome leaned into his touch and sighed a bit, her eyelashes fluttering before shutting her eyes completely.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back, then brought her into a hug.

"Well, well," someone said. "If it isn't the-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence," Inuyasha snarled.

Kikyo laughed, walking up to Inuyasha slowly, making sure to add more swing into her hips. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

"Someone has a crush," she whispered seductively, playing with a strand of her hair, tilting her head back and biting her lip suggestively, winking at him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered huskily, walking closer to her, licking his lips. Kagome looked away, trying to prepare herself for the feelings of hurt that would hit her when Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed or whatever.

But what Inuyasha said next… well, she didn't know what to think.

"And it's not you."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in utter shock and amusement. Satisfied with what he said, Inuyasha leaned back and smirked at Kikyo. "Fuck off, you irrelevant piece of shit."

Kikyo could only gape as Inuyasha walked away, winking at Kagome before slinging an arm over her shoulder and leading her away to their first class.

She growled.

 _I'll get her someday. Someday, you little hoe, I'll get you._


	6. Hopeful

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CYBERBULLY, INUYASHA, OR THE SONG "HOPEFUL" BY BARS AND MELODY!**_

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter of _Cyberbully,_ Inuyasha version!

Kagome was walking down the hallway, about to exit school, when Kikyo called out, "Hey, Hoe-gurashi! You might wanna check Cliqusters tonight - me and my friends made something very… _special_ for you!" She and her little airheaded pieces of shit cackled with her.

* * *

 _-'Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am_

 _Hopeful for today_

 _Take this music and use it_

 _Let it take you away-_

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth and didn't turn around, just threw a "no thanks, ya whore" over her shoulder, and left, feeling a sick satisfaction of hearing Kikyo's indignant splutter and her friends' scandalized gasps.

When she got home, she forced herself not to open her laptop. She knew that hell would break loose if she did, kind of like Pandora and that box.

A few hours later, she opened to computer to do some _school work._ She tried extremely hard to ignore the constant _dingdingdingdingding_ of Cliquesters' notification sounds. Whatever Kikyo and her friends had made must have been pretty "friendly".

But eventually, curiosity ate her alive and she couldn't help herself. She closed her current tab to go to Cliquesters. And then she watched the video. It was "friendly", all right.

* * *

 _-In the video-_

" _Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo's voice sounded, face hidden under a mask of a picture of Kagome._

" _I am such a big whore. I even stole Kikyo Sanada's boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi, by seducing him and giving him an STD! Now I'm pregnant! But, now that I think of it, getting pregnant is a habit for me. Ooh, how I_ looove _sex!"_

 _Kikyo patted her stomach, "enlarged" from the use of a basketball._

" _When my baby's born, I'm going to name him "Scorpio" so that he's a Scorpio and will be a slut like me! Like mother, like son, right?_

" _And once my baby's born, I'll have my friends-with-benefits boyfriend, Naraku, to help me take care of him!"_

" _What about Inuyasha?" a girl -_ probably one of Kikyo's side bitches, Kagome thought bitterly - _on the side questioned._

 _Kikyo waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, him? I'll just dump him. That's how I roll, ya know? Heartbreakers always win." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and winked, before beginning to take off her shirt, but then the screen went black._

* * *

The video ended.

Kagome's hands shook. _What's gonna happen now? Now, that Kikyo Sanada posted that video and the entire school will see it? I'm scared._

* * *

 _-And be hopeful, hopeful_

 _And He'll make a way_

 _I know it ain't easy but_

 _That's okay-_

* * *

Two seconds later, she got a notification. Shutting her eyes, she clicked on it, opening the comment. She prayed to the Gods that it wasn't -

 _Kill yourself, you pathetic whore._

Nope.

Kagome sighed, not even bothering to open up the new messages she was getting.

 _Hopeless cow._

 _Horrific slut._

 _Slutty bitch._

 _Fucking prostitute._

 _Whore._

 _Freak._

 _Loser._

 _Slut._

 _Bitch._

Kagome buried her face in her hands and cried. _I'm done… I can't take this anymore._

She began a recording of herself.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi…"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, running a clawed hand through his silky silver hair.

 _Kagome,_ he instantly thought. _Is she okay?_

He, too, had heard the rumors of the new video going around.

He, too, had watched it.

He, too, had read the comments on her wall.

And he, too, knew Kagome had as well.

He dumped his bag unceremoniously on the floor before reaching in and pulling out his laptop, proceeding to check his own notifications.

Kagome had posted a new video, and it looked like she had been crying.

Confused and concerned, Inuyasha watched Kagome's first post.

* * *

" _My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sure you've all heard of me, from someone hacking into my account and changing the bio. I swear it wasn't me. And though I've tried so fucking hard to tell you guys… no one listened to me. Some girl kept going after me because I apparently stole her imaginary boyfriend" -_ Inuyasha chuckled at that - _"and now everyone's after me, and the rest is history."_

 _She sniffed and wiped her eyes before continuing._

" _And honestly, I don't know what I've done to deserve this, and I don't know how to fix it. I've tried, time and time again, but nothing's working. All of you seem to believe every little fucking thing you hear, and it's pathetic. You all call me a whore, a bitch, a slut, whatever, and really, it doesn't concern you. No matter what you've seen or heard, this doesn't have anything to do with you, so back the fuck off and stop causing me more stress. You wouldn't understand what it feels like to go through something like this, okay?"_

 _Kagome's tears were flowing more steadily now, and she wrung her hands, beginning to sob between her words._

" _And… I don't know why everyone hates me so much! But.. maybe… m-maybe I do. Because now I hate me, too."_

* * *

Inuyasha gasped. _How could she hate herself? I…_

* * *

" _... and right now, I really don't see the point… for talking.. or for eating… or for_ breathing _…"_

 _Kagome glanced up at the camera. "I'm just…_ done, _" she whispered._

* * *

 _-Why do you trip at the color of my skin?_

 _And whether I'm fat or whether I'm thin?_

 _You call me a loser, you call me a fool_

 _I ain't got a choice, I gotta go to school-_

* * *

Inuyasha began to panic. He dialed Ms. Higurashi's number, and she picked up immediately.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. I'm, um, Inuyasha Takahashi? I'm a friend of Kagome's."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yeah. Um, something's wrong. So, uh, she's been going through, well, a lot, at school, and on Shikon, and there's been some- a _lot_ of bullying, and so like she posted-"

* * *

 _-I wish I had an angel to stand by my side_

 _I'm shaking with fear_

 _I'm so scared inside-_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Kagome's mother interrupted. "I lost you on 'Shikon'. What's going on?"

Inuyasha, trying very hard not to sigh, got straight to the point. "She posted a video on Shikon... I think she's gonna kill herself."

* * *

 _-Doesn't really matter if I ain't got the looks  
Why do you always hurt me and destroy my books?_

' _Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am_

 _Hopeful for today_

 _Take this music and use it_

 _Let it take you away-_

* * *

" _What?_ "

"Yeah. I'm at her house now."

"Okay, I'm calling the ambulance. Please, try to find her."

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm not letting her take her own life."

* * *

Kagome gripped the edge of her desk, reading the new hate messages, rocking back and forth, back and forth, choked sobs escaping her lips.

* * *

 _-And be hopeful, hopeful_

 _And He'll make a way-_

* * *

Inuyasha raced up Kagome's stairs.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

He turned to Sota. "Where's Kagome?" he demanded.

Sota shrugged, not really caring. "How should I know? Grounded."

Inuyasha glared at the little boy, guessing that he was the hacker, but decided to deal with him later. Right now, he had a much more important and critical job to do. Save Kagome's life.

" _Kagome!"_ He raced into her room, noticing that her computer was still open, still receiving the cruel notifications of her own peers.

"Goddamn all of you to hell," Inuyasha snarled at the computer, before racing out of her bedroom. And next to him, in the closed bathroom door, he heard a loud sob before someone smacked her palm against her mouth, trying in vain to drown out her crying.

It was Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, kicking down the door, not even thinking about the consequences.

And there she was, sitting on her bathtub, struggling to open a prescription bottle.

* * *

 _-I know it ain't easy but_

 _That's okay-_

* * *

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome was pretty much hysterical by this point. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes and screeched, "I can't get the cap off!"

Just as Kagome finally broke off the cap of the bottle, Inuyasha thought fast and swiped at the object in her hand, successfully knocking it away from her. The pills scattered to the floor.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "What did you do? _What did you do?"_

By this time, Ms. Higurashi and Sota had reached the bathroom, watching the scene before them, too shocked to move.

And when Kagome collapsed on the ground in defeat, her mother dived toward her and gathered her broken daughter in her arms.

"It's okay, Kagome," she murmured, stroking her hair softly as Kagome cried her eyes out. "It's okay, Kagome. We're here. I'm here. It's gonna be okay."

But Kagome was not listening.

She kept sobbing and sobbing; she kept wailing like a broken record, "I wanna die… I wanna die… I wanna die… I wanna die…"

Inuyasha couldn't stand to watch the scene anymore, and he looked away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. _Kagome…_ he thought, _this is all my fault…_

* * *

 _-Just be hopeful…-_

* * *

 **nooo Kagome! :'(**

 **i hope you guys cry ajaajjjaaaaajjaaj im so mean sorry**

 **anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! thanks for reading! next chapter coming soon !**

 **also, i've been making a collection of one-shots for you guys in case i get writer's block for this project. so keep a lookout for those as well! ;)**

 **but for now, _ciao!_**

 **~Shadow**


	7. Heart To Heart

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha, her mother, and her brother.

"Wha…? Where am I?"

"The hospital," her mother replied sadly. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Um, I- I think so. W-why am I here?"

"Because… because you tried to…"

Inuyasha cut in then, his hands shaking.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't respond right away. Kagome took this to mean that he wanted to speak with her alone, so she shooed her family out of the room.

When the two of them were the only ones in the room, there was an awkward silence.

"You came," Kagome said finally. "Why?"

"Because I-I.. I was _worried,_ dammit!" Inuyasha cried. "I was scared… that I'd lose you. You can't just die on me. You're one of my best friends; you mean too much to me…"

Kagome's blush practically lit up the whole room.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry… for causing you such pain…" she muttered.

"No," he replied. "It's my fault. If I hadn't… if I hadn't invited you to the group chat… Kikyo… she wouldn't have plotted against you…"

"No, it wasn't the group chat," Kagome said sadly. "Kikyo was after me because the two of us are friends and she saw me as a… a threat, I guess."

Inuyasha growled at that. "A threat? To what? You wouldn't fucking harm a fly!"

Secretly flattered that he had potentially called her sweet, Kagome sighed, exasperated. _He's so dense._

"Must I spell it out for you?"

Inuyasha sent her a smug, sheepish, but dazzling grin that made her knees weak. She mentally thanked the bed she was lying on for saving her from extreme humiliation in front of her crush.

Kagome sighed again, rolling her eyes. "Kikyo wants to be your girlfriend. And since we became such close friends, I guess she was afraid that _I_ would be your girlfriend instead?"

It was more of a question than a statement. Kagome could not figure out for the life of her why Kikyo would be jealous over someone like her. After all, Kikyo's life was pretty much perfect. So why her?

There was another long, awkward silence as both Kagome and Inuyasha pondered over the turn in their conversation.

They ended up just kind of staring at each other before Inuyasha broke the uncomfortable silence by saying dumbly, "Oh."

Kagome could not, try as she might, stifle a snicker. I mean, come on. They were in a long, two minute silence (not to mention totally awkward) and that's all he could come up with?

"Anyways," Inuyasha continued softly, "are you feeling any better? Than, you know, before?"

Kagome grimaced. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't really feel a difference, but I don't feel like killing myself."

Inuyasha did wince at that last part, and Kagome uttered a quick apology for using the term so flippantly.

"You don't have to apologize," he said, waving her off. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Why were you so worried?" Kagome suddenly asked, changing the subject. She wanted to avoid the topic of her attempted suicide as much as possible. "I mean, now that I think of it, we don't really know each other."

"I just… I really care about you," Inuyasha said softly. "I don't want you to die. Especially not at the hands of suicide."

The two stared at each other before Inuyasha leaned in and hesitantly shut his eyes.

Kagome did the same, and the couple met halfway, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss.

Inuyasha's mouth worked over hers, gently, sweetly. Kagome kissed back, of course, sliding a hand over his neck and up into his mane of silky silver hair.

Inuyasha let his hands wander, from Kagome's shoulder to her ribs, to her waist, then to rest comfortably on her hips.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the two jumped apart, startled.

"Oh, sorry," Mrs. Higurashi giggled, obviously not apologetic at all. "I didn't know you two were doing something. Please, do ignore my presence and keep going."

Inuyasha and Kagome only turned away from each other, faces as red as a cherry.


	8. Sango's Confession

"I don't wanna goooo!" Kagome whined.

"You have to," Inuyasha responded. "I don't want you going through that again."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "You guys are so cute together."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

* * *

 **(A.N.: just gonna skip this whole therapy concept because I'm honestly just too lazy. I know, i know, i'm terrible smh)**

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi had made sure Inuyasha was taking good care of Kagome while she went out looking for Kikyo Sanada.

"Found it," she murmured, and knocked on the door.

A man around his late 40s, maybe early 50s opened the door. "Yes? How may we help you?"

"Hello, are you Mr. Sanada?" Mrs. H asked.

"Why, yes, I am," Mr. Sanada replied. "Who's asking?"

The casual comment slightly irked Kagome's mother - she didn't even know this guy - but she responded politely anyway. "I am the mother of Kagome Higurashi. I'm not sure if you've been aware of what's happening on Shikon, but did your daughter, Kikyo Sanada, set up a fake profile?"

"I heard my name," a new voice announced.

Mrs. H saw a girl around Kagome's age, face caked with makeup. Immediately she knew who this girl was.

"Kikyo Sanada," Mrs. H said. "Did you create a fake profile used to harass my daughter on Shikon?"

"Whaaat?" Kikyo giggled nervously. "No!"

"Kikyo, dear," her father said, "go into the living room. We can talk later."

He faced Kagome's mother. "Now, I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

Mrs. H got straight to the point, her patience running thin. "Your daughter was harassing my daughter online, and she just tried to kill herself! And you're defending the culprit? What kind of father are you?"

"Listen," he said firmly. "I'll have you know that I am an attorney. And if Kikyo had said something online that stated her opinion, so be it. It's your daughter's fault for letting the comments affect her so. And it's your fault for letting her be so vulnerable to the online society."

"T-that's not-"

She was not given a chance to finish, as Mr. Sanada slammed the door in her face.

She spluttered indignantly before snorting. "Like father, like daughter."

* * *

"I hope my mom finds her," Kagome sighed.

"Me, too," Inuyasha agreed. "She can't get away with something like this."

Kagome could only nod. Suddenly, Inuyasha faced her, fear and desperation in his eyes.

"I almost _lost_ you."

Those four words were all Kagome needed to burst into tears.

Inuyasha pressed his forehead against her collarbone, bringing her into his arms.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Kagome sobbed. "I didn't know what to do… I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Shh," Inuyasha whispered, ears flattening at her cries. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"N-no," Kagome said. "It's okay."

Suddenly, her phone made a _ding_ sound. Panic shot through her like a needle.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kagome screamed, burying her face into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha felt a growl rumbling in his chest as he picked up her phone and read the text, relaxing slightly to see that it was from Sango.

"It's okay," he said. "It's just Sango."

"Sango?" she said. "What does it say?"

"'Come outside, please. I really need to talk to you. Preferably alone,'" Inuyasha read.

"O-okay, I'll go. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's okay, it's only Sango. She wouldn't… she wouldn't hurt me."

Inuyasha reluctantly let Kagome pull herself out of his arms.

He followed her to the door, letting her step outside and close it. But he didn't step away. He pressed an ear to the door, listening.

* * *

"Hi, Sango," Kagome said slowly.

"H-hi," Sango said shakily.

"Come on in - it's cold outside," Kagome offered.

"No, I-I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because… because you'll hate me after I say this," Sango said softly.

Kagome stared at her friend. "Okay… you're scaring me."

Sango sniffed and got straight to the point. "I… I'm the one who set up the Naraku profile."

Kagome blinked. "W-what?"

"I'm the one who set up the Naraku profile!" Sango repeated, tears flowing freely now.

Silence.

And then...

"...Why?"

Kagome's voice sounded so hurt, so betrayed, so… _broken._

"I-I'm sorry!" Sango cried. "I didn't…"

Kagome waited, desperately pleading in her mind that this was all a dream.

But it wasn't.

It was very, very real.

Almost _too_ real.

Sango didn't finish her sentence. She only looked down at the ground, avoiding Kagome's eyes.

Finally, after another long silence, Kagome spoke.

"I thought you were my _friend._ " The accusation alone made Sango flinch.

"I-" she began, but Kagome didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Oh, that's right. How could I have forgotten?" Kagome said, laughing humorlessly. "You and Ayame _both_ left me when you two were hopelessly bullied. You know what's funny though? _You were only bullied once! ONCE!_ And when you walked away, deciding it would be better for you two if you weren't seen with me, it stopped. But did it leave me alone? No. And without you guys there for me, who was I to turn to?"

"Kagome! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to yo-"

"No," Kagome replied coldly. "You've done quite enough."

And with that, she walked back into her house.

Sango turned and ran, guilt devouring her from the inside out.


	9. Back To Square One

**Yet another disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The moment Kagome burst through her front door, strong arms wrapped around her shaking body.

Inuyasha pulled her as close as he could. "Kagome…"

"I-Inuyasha!" she wailed. "I can't take this anymore! _Just let me die!"_

"Kagome, stop! You're worth more than that!"

"I'm already worthless, Inuyasha! I always have been and always will be. In fact, I'm so fucking worthless that it's not even worth laughing about anymore!"

"That's not true-"

"No one can help me! I'm a lost cause.."

"No-"

"Kikyo said herself that I'm a disgrace to humanity!"

Kagome looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes filled to the very brim with tears.

"Don't you understand?" she whispered. "I'm _worthless._ "

"Well, fuck what Kikyo says," he growled. "Besides, you're worth something to _me._ "

She shook her head. "That doesn't make a difference."

Slightly hurt at that, he turned away.

"You really think so?" he said. "You really think you're worthless? You really think you should kill yourself?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered. "I just… I just want to die so bad, because it all just hurts like hell inside me right now-"

"Don't say that, Kags. You _will_ get through this, okay? You will. I have faith in you. You understand?"

Kagome sniffed, nodding her head half-heartedly while burying her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled away, using one clawed finger to lift her head up, locking eyes with her. "Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded again.

"I need verbal confirmation," Inuyasha joked.

"Yes, I understand." Kagome giggled softly.

Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

When they broke apart (and that was only because they needed air), Inuyasha rested his forehead against Kagome's.

"Now, give me a smile," he said, "and say, 'I can get through this.'"

Despite what she felt inside, Kagome blessed him with a full-blown smile and said, "I can get through this!"

The two kissed once more before simply sitting comfortably, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **aww, how cute! don't worry, I've got another chapter up and ready. look how productive :) are you proud?**

 **sorry again for the inactivity! aaaah I've got so much on my back right now but that's no excuse. I've been trying to focus more on my writing and I hope I'll be better about that. love you all, and don't forget to R & R!**


	10. Airhead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but a girl can dream, can't she?)**

* * *

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, turning around with a wide smirk on her face.

"Whaddya want, whore?"

Kagome bravely walked up to her rival and glared at her with all the hate she could muster.

"I want you to stop being such a jealous little bitch, that's what."

Everyone in the hallway " _ooh"-_ ed. Kikyo glared at them.

"Shut up!" Kikyo laughed. "You're a slut - you gave Naraku an STD."

"Actually, Naraku doesn't exist. _He_ turned out to be a _she,_ and I know exactly who it is and the motives behind it. You need to get your head out of your ass and stop making people's lives miserable."

"I'll do what I want! You're just jealous because Inuyasha loves me and is only using you for his own personal gain - which is me, of course."

Kagome actually laughed out loud at that, making everyone confused and slightly uncomfortable. "You ludicrous bitch! You actually believe that, don't you?"

Kikyo snarled. "Pathetic whore!"

"Kinky-ho!" Kagome sneered.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Need some ointment for that burn?"

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, hurt, but instantly noticed his hand around Kagome's waist.

"Get your hand off the bitch, Inu!"

"I'll do what I want!" Inuyasha barked.

"No! You should have your arm around me, not that whore!"

Kagome snorted. "Really? A whore? That's all you could come up with? I've been called worse by better people."

When Kikyo glared at her, turned to Inuyasha, and winked at him, Kagome sighed. "You are such an airhead."

Everyone gasped. "What did you just call me?" Kikyo screeched.

 _Everyone acts as if I killed someone after saying that,_ Kagome thought, rolling her eyes. _What's so provocative about calling someone an airhead?_

But Kikyo was no longer listening. She had sauntered over to Inuyasha and gave him a look. Inuyasha winced. _Is that supposed to seduce me or something?_

Kikyo smiled before winking. "Hey, Yashie, you think you can take me home today after school? I know a very exotic, hot place we can have some _fun._ "

She winked again, ignoring Inuyasha's second grimace, before leaning in and whispering in Inuyasha's ear. "It's called my bedroom."

Kagome felt her eye twitch.

Inuyasha shoved Kikyo off him and scampered to Kagome, hiding behind her. "I'm gonna _kill_ the bitch," Kagome muttered to herself, before storming over to her enemy and whipping her around so that they locked eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath. "You know what? You are the most manipulative, horrifically fake little _bitch_ I've ever had the displeasure of knowing! You cake your stupid little face with so much makeup no one knows what your face actually looks like. Honey, your face isn't a coloring book. Be careful.

"You know what? Actually, don't be. You want to make your face break out, you do you. I just think that you should try eating your makeup. At least that way, you could try looking pretty on the inside too."

Kagome paused for emphasis while Inuyasha snickered behind her. He pressed his face into the small of her back to hide the sound. Kikyo, on the other hand, was clenching and unclenching her fists in utter fury.

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat who wants her way all the time, and you will stop at absolutely _nothing_ to get it!" Kagome continued. "Whenever something goes wrong, you always throw your stupid hissy fits, as if that'll make it all better! You just can't accept the fact that you're not as perfect as you think you are! You're _human!_ You make _mistakes!_ Just get it through your overly thick skull to your pea sized brain that _Inuyasha doesn't want you!"_

The hallway went dead silent.

Kikyo moved her mouth furiously, but no sound came out.

Satisfied, Kagome turned to walk away. Inuyasha immediately followed, not wanting to stick around to endure any more of Kikyo's sick flirting.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kikyo said, finally finding her voice. "I'm not done with you!"

Kagome didn't stop walking. "Tragic."

"You're such a bitch! How dare you disrespect me?"

Kagome laughed and stopped this time, turning around to face her. "That's quite funny, hearing something like that coming out of your mouth. How ironic."

"You little-"

"Just do us all a favor and shut up, okay?" Kagome interrupted sweetly. Inuyasha smirked and slid an arm across her waist.

"Wait! Inu! You can't just-"

"Don't call me that," he snarled.

Completely ignoring what he said, she asked, "Inu, are you and her _dating?_ "

Inuyasha smirked before turning to Kagome and claiming her lips with his.

It was a soft, chaste kiss that lasted literally two seconds, but it was enough to set Kikyo off.

"You _whore_!"

Kagome looked around innocently, before pointing to herself. " _Moi?_ Oh, I'm afraid you're mistaken, _mademoiselle._ "

"Why you…!" Kikyo could not finish her sentence; she was that angry.

"Kikyo," another voice shouted from across the hall.

Kikyo whipped around, desperately pleading it was Yura or somebody to save her from this utter humiliation.

To her disappointment and horror, it wasn't Yura.

It was Ayame.

"Look," Ayame said. "I've stood aside and watched this for much too long. You hurt one of my dearest friends. And you won't get away with that!"

 _Last time I checked, we weren't friends at all,_ Kagome thought scornfully. But she said nothing, only scoffed. Inuyasha glanced down at her, worried, and wondering where this spite came from.

Kikyo scoffed as well, though it was for a different reason. "I thought you were gonna duck your tail under your sorry ass and run because I called you a skank."

Ayame flinched at that, but replied, "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I won't. Not this time."

She took in a deep, shuddering breath and said, "You need to realize that your words hurt. I don't know who gave you the independence to speak your mind, but you need to keep it together and stop making everyone else miserable."

"It's called the 'Freedom of Speech'," Kikyo snarled. "It's in the forty-fifth amendment. Maybe you should give it a read."

"Correction," Kagome cut in, laughing. "That particular rule is stated in the _first_ amendment. There are only thirty-three amendments to the United States Constitution, therefore a forty-fifth amendment doesn't exist. I guess I wasn't exaggerating when I called you an airhead."

"Your point?" Kikyo snarled, trying to look intimidating. But the huge blush on her face wasn't really helping.

"My _point_ is that people like you need to learn that while Freedom of Speech is a thing, it doesn't mean freedom from the consequences of said speech," Kagome spat, glaring. "It does not mean you are exempt from people calling you out for saying bigoted bullshit. It just means that the government can't prosecute you for your ignorant, prejudiced opinions. Besides, just because you _can_ say something doesn't mean you _should._ There's a difference between hate speech and freedom speech, which, sadly, you don't seem to understand."

"And neither do all of you," Inuyasha added, narrowing his eyes at the crowd. "You all attacked Kagome when she was most vulnerable. Why?"

When no one responded, Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, I get it," she said, laughing humorlessly. "None of you have the balls to apologize, neither do you have a fucking mouth filter. That's gonna get you far in life."

Silence filled the hallways once more. When Inuyasha and Kagome realized that no one would stick up for what was right, they shook their heads, turned around, and walked away.

And even though they were disheartened that no one apologized for their inhumane treatment towards Kagome, they could not help but leave feeling victorious, that a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

They had finally done what was right.

They had taken a stand.

And, quite frankly, Inuyasha could not be prouder of his Kagome.

* * *

 **Ahh. I love bashing Kikyo. Lol.**

 **That probably makes me a bit of a sadist but oh well. I've never really liked Kikyo, so a lot of my stories will have Kikyo bashings. And if they don't, she probably won't be incorporated in the story at all.**

 **Hope you guys liked this new chapter! It was certainly fun writing it. One of my favorites, actually.**

 **Please review! The next chapter is coming out soon! :D**

 **~ Shadow**


	11. Making Things Right

_Summary: Cyberbully the Movie, Inuyasha style! Kagome Higurashi is added into a group chat on Shikon, thanks to her crush, InuYasha. He even seems to like her! But because of this, she has managed to get on the bad side of Kikyo Sanada - the most popular girl in school. What happens when Kikyo schemes to make Kagome's life miserable? {Rated T for suicidal content. I own nothing.}_

* * *

 _ **~ Cyberbully ~**_

 _making things right_

* * *

A high schooler opened the door with a beam on her face, her boyfriend at her side, whose arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Yes? How may we help… you…"

Kagome's smile disappeared, Inuyasha's grip on her hip tightened, and Sango shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"H-hey," she whispered.

Kagome could only stare. Was she dreaming? Was this really happening? Sango Taijiya was actually at her door, despite what she had done to her?

Oh _hell_ no. Kagome took a step back and moved to shut the door, but Sango caught the door with her foot.

"Kagome! I really need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kagome's voice sounded harsh and cold, hardly recognizable through Inuyasha's ears, making them droop slightly. He knew what Sango had done, however, so he figured the girl deserved it.

"There is, and you know it!" Sango snapped. "I know what I did wrong and I'm _sorry!_ I'm so fucking sorry, and I never knew that it would affect you.. not like this!"

"But you did it anyway," Kagome replied calmly, her voice a scary monotone. "You knew it would hurt me, but you thought I'd take you back, didn't you? You thought I'd be a pushover and just take you back."

Silence confirmed Kagome's suspicions.

"You aren't."

"Excuse me?" Sango's gaze snapped from the floor to Kagome's face.

"You aren't sorry, are you?"

"Wha-?" Stunned, Sango took an involuntary step back, but that was enough of an answer for Kagome.

"I thought so. Get off my property, Sango."

"I didn't even say anything!" Sango argued, pushing through, despite Kagome's quietly muttered, "exactly". "I swear, I really am sorry! I didn't know you'd be so hurt by it! I thought you'd just brush it off!"

"Well you should've thought about that before you went out of your way to further ruin my life," Kagome spat. "I don't care what your intentions were - you turned your back on me when I needed you the most!"

"You didn't think she would be so hurt by it?" Inuyasha echoed incredulously. "You called her out via social media. You humiliated her in front of the whole school. You backstabbed her. You literally did everything Kikyo did. And now you're tryin' to save your skin, by claiming you didn't know it would affect her so much?"

"I'm not trying to 'save my skin'!" Sango responded heatedly. "It was the right thing to do… at least, I thought it was. At the time, I mean."

"You betrayed me, Sango," Kagome whispered - so softly that even Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear her. "You can't expect me to take you back after what you did to me. Here I was thinking we couldn't get any closer. But then you went and…"

She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"I honestly thought I was helping you, Kagome! By realizing that not everyone gets their happy ending, that Inuyasha _is_ a fuckboy!"

"Hey!" the boy in question snarled defensively. "I am _not!_ "

"You are and we both know it!" Sango screamed at him.

"But I didn't fucking betray her, did I?" Inuyasha growled in return. "I didn't turn my back on her when things were going to shit! I didn't, and don't ever plan to, make the same mistakes _you_ made!"

Sango pointedly ignored his statement, even though she knew he was right. "Whatever! But I did it because I was trying to help you! Not everyone is nice, Kagome! Not everyone is who they say they are! I was trying to show you that!"

"Well, congratulations - you succeeded," Kagome responded coldly. "I hope you're really, really proud of yourself." And finally deciding that she had enough, she slammed the door.

* * *

"But-"

"I said it's _fine,_ Inuyasha," Kagome snapped. He fell silent, looking away, and she immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I know you're trying to make me feel better, and trust me, I really do appreciate it. But I just… I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

He didn't look her in the eye. "No, it's fine. I get it."

There was a silence, and then Kagome spoke.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't push me away."

Inuyasha's head whipped around and Kagome almost gasped as his furious amber eyes fixated on her.

"Don't push you away? How about don't push _me_ away while I'm trying to make sure you're okay!"

Kagome bowed her head and didn't respond.

"Do you even realize how much pain you put people through after you tried to commit suicide? Do you realize how scared your family was? How scared your friends were? How scared _I_ was? Or does it not even matter to you, because all that mattered at the moment was that _your_ suffering ended?"

Kagome flinched at every word, and Inuyasha immediately stopped when he saw how his words affected her.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't mean it that way.. I'm sorry."

"No!" Kagome replied quickly. "No, it's okay - I know it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"God dammit Kagome! It's not your fault! I'm sorry if I made it come across that way - this wasn't your fault at all. It's just…"

He didn't know how to finish his sentence, so instead he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, breathing in her scent.

Kagome burrowed deeper into his chest with a happy sigh.

It was then that Inuyasha swore to himself that he'd never let anyone so much as touch a single strand of hair on her head as long as he lived.

* * *

 **a/n: oh, wow, finally a chapter after, like, a year. no, actually a year and a few months. wow. procrastination at its finest**


End file.
